


Короткие встречи

by mara333



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	Короткие встречи

Шоу застонала как-то особенно громко, словно с надрывом, и Риз ускорил движения. Он ткнулся лбом в ее плечо, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь неприятном, чтобы отсрочить оргазм, потому что была еще одна вещь, которую он хотел попробовать, а возбудиться третий раз за такой короткий срок у него вряд ли получится. Риз сел на колени, почти выходя из Шоу, и резко подкинул бедра, входя под новым углом. Шоу прогнулась в спине, выпячивая зад навстречу его движениям, стискивая спинку кровати до побелевших костяшек. Риз повторил маневр, но на этот раз не торопился вновь вонзаться во влажный жар. Он уперся одной рукой в матрац позади себя, а второй потянул женщину на себя.  
— Давай, Шоу, немного усилий.  
Та стрельнула глазами через плечо, на миг мазнув жарким взглядом выше лица Риза, и дразняще медленно опустилась на его член. Повела бедрами, и рука Риза дрогнула, едва не подломившись. Он низко застонал на выдохе, откидывая голову.  
Его губы тут же накрыл жаркий рот, втягивая в глубокий поцелуй, отвлекая. По груди широким жестом прошлись ладони, и Риз ощутил спиной росчерки прикосновений напряженных сосков. Руки все тянули его вниз, пока он не сдался, упав на спину и вытянув ноги. Над ним нависла Рут со своей обычной хитрой улыбкой, словно вновь задумала редкую гадость. Риз провел по ее губам ладонью, чуть оттянул нижнюю, и Рут с готовностью приоткрыла рот, касаясь его пальца кончиком языка. Хитринка из улыбки отразилась во взгляде, но Ризу стало слишком сложно следить за выражением ее лица, потому что Шоу сжала его член и ускорилась. Риз, не задумываясь, сунул большой палец в рот Рут и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ощущения влажного жара перекликаются, сбивая мозг с толку. Он понял, что, как бы ни старался, сегодня никак не сможет осуществить все идеи. Оставалось просто расслабиться и позволить удовольствию подхватить себя.  
Рут поиграла с пальцем кончиком языка, широко лизнула подушечку и, посасывая его, обернулась. Шоу, ритмично покачиваясь, смотрела прямо на нее. Рут вспомнила, что буквально несколько минут назад именно она была причиной сытого удовольствия в глазах Шоу, от которого в груди зарождалось щекочущее чувство. Внезапно захотелось вернуть его, увидеть, как Шоу выгибает от удовольствия от ее, только ее, действий. Рут улыбнулась одними глазами и запустила руку между раздвинутых бедер Шоу, прямо на пах Риза. Погладила мошонку, мягко перекатила в ладони яички, на что Риз отозвался довольным стоном, провела пальчиком вдоль напряженного члена к той точке, где он входил в Шоу. Та в очередной раз приподнялась, и в следующий миг палец Рут оказался внутри нее. Риз пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, сильнее сжал бедро Шоу и погладил Рут по промежности второй рукой. Та сразу же воспользовалась тем, что рот освободился, и поцеловала Шоу. Рут мягко потерла клитор Шоу, пару раз стукнула по нему подушечкой пальца, чувствуя, как Шоу пытается втянуть воздух прямо через поцелуй, и улыбнулась. Риз все увереннее ласкал ее пальцами, и Рут машинально начала двигать бедрами в одном ритме с его движениями.  
Шоу судорожно вздохнула и разорвала поцелуй, сосредотачиваясь на тугой волне жара, все сильнее скручивающейся внизу живота. Она уперлась ладонями в колени Риза, насаживаясь на его член под нужным ей углом. Удовольствие почти дошло до той грани, чтобы взорваться, нужна была всего пара движений. Еще… пара… И Риз с громким стоном кончил, с силой прижимая ее к себе и не давая двинуться. Разочарование взорвалось где-то внутри, сквозь негу медленно продвигаясь к мозгу, но Шоу не успела никак отреагировать, как Рут ускорила ритм поглаживаний, а потом и вовсе слегка сжала ее клитор между пальцами. И Шоу накрыло волной белого шума. Она могла только отстраненно отмечать, что тело выгнулось дугой, а рот открылся в немом крике — управлять собой сейчас было выше ее сил.  
Когда горячая муть отхлынула от мозга, Шоу приподнялась, снимаясь с члена Риза, и, не разворачиваясь, легла ему на грудь, устроив макушку точно под подбородком. Рут рядом довольно мурлыкала какой-то мотивчик, уткнувшись носом в плечо Риза. Без тугого кокона возбуждения воздух приятно холодил грудь, в теле после очередного оргазма царила легкость. Риз положил ладонь ей на живот, и Шоу на мгновение стало интересно, не смотрят ли они в одну и ту же точку на потолке.  
— О, боюсь, это место очень скоро перестанет быть безопасным, — Рут села и посмотрела на них с легким сожалением. — И «очень скоро» в данном случае значит «десять минут».  
— Ищейки Самаритянина? — спросила Шоу, быстро натягивая одежду.  
— Возможно. Мне просто сообщили, что пора уходить.  
— Выходим по одному, — Джон, уже застегнутый на все пуговицы, передернул затвор пистолета. Он выглянул в коридор и кивнул женщинам. — Чисто.  
— Было приятно увидеться, — сказала Рут и выскользнула из комнаты.  
Шоу отсчитала полминуты и открыла дверь. Они с Ризом переглянулись, и она вышла, чтобы снова смешаться с миллионами незнакомцев.


End file.
